


Ten out of Ten, except not at all

by StopProcrastinating



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Heavy makeout session, Luwoo, M/M, Mild Angst, but dont bother, haechan is a little shit, he deserves the world, i cant belive this, im more of a fluff kinda person, jaeyong if you squint, mark is done, please protect jungwoo, protective lucas, smol jungwoo, theyre mentioned like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopProcrastinating/pseuds/StopProcrastinating
Summary: How Jungwoo ended up at a club when they were supposed to have a movie night was beyond him, but he was sure Ten had something to do with it.He wished he had stayed at home.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Ten out of Ten, except not at all

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first NCT fanfiction!! The first ship i got to know was Luwoo so this was a perfect start ngl.
> 
> sorry for any grammar mistakes:D

The bell rung, and every student seemed to either hurry home, or relish in the fact that it was weekend. It had been a long day, and a lot of essays were due for that friday, so Jungwoo couldn`t blame them. 

Personally, he wasn`t in a hurry, probably because he wanted to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend before he had to practice, and Jungwoo himself went home. 

“Hey, we were thinking about hanging out tonight and watch a movie, you in?”

Jungwoo turned to look at Ten, who had seemingly popped out of nowhere. “Yeah, I`m in.” He turned back to his locker again. “Who`s we by the way?”

“Me, Johnny, Taeyong, Jaehyun, Mark, Donghyuck, Sicheng and Yuta.”

Jungwoo pulled a face of disgust. “You want me to third wheel?” He seemed to think about it a bit more. “Wait no,” he paused. “Ninth wheel!”

“Bring your boyfriend, then you can have his tounge down your throat instead of sitting there alone while everyone else does it.” Ten smirked at the flustered look Jungwoo wore. Red had spread itself all the way down his neck and under his sweater. 

Jungwoo sputtered. “You- you can`t just say stuff like that.” He hid his face in his hands, peeking through his fingers just to see Ten laugh at him.

“Oh you`re too precious.” Ten cooed. “I can see why Lucas is so protective of you.” He winked slyly before walking away. “I`ll text you the details!” Then he was gone.

Lowering his hands from his still red face, Jungwoo put the rest of his books back when he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. For a second he was alarmed, until a tuft of brown hair appeared close enough for him to smell the shampoo he knew all too well.

He instantly relaxed into his boyfriend, baring his neck a little when he felt a kiss being placed there. 

“Hey, baby.” Jungwoo melted at the nickname. It made him feel so loved, especially when it was murmured into his skin.

He shut the locker, before turning around, still held tightly by Lucas. He leaned slightly backwards, resting the back of his head on the bright blue metal door. “Hey.” 

2 months into their relationship and it still felt like the first time everytime Jungwoo saw him. He remembered how Lucas` stare pinned him to the spot when they first saw eachother in the halway. Ten had been talking to him. Going on and on about the seriously handsome tall guy in his class. Jungwoo had been listening, he really had, but the second his eyes met had met Lucas`, who was standing at the end of the hallway with some german exchange student, he was gone. He felt like he couldn`t breathe until he was inside the classroom again.

A month later, Ten was dating the tall handsome guy in his class (Johnny, or something) and the stares between Lucas and Jungwoo had slowly turned into small smiles and brushing shoulders while walking past each other. After a push from Ten, who had quickly caught on to Jungwoo`s not-so-small crush, he had uttered a small hi (he was way too shy to say anything else yet) while walking past for what was probably the fifth time that day. 

Lucas had looked shocked, most likely he wasn`t expecting Jungwoo to say anything to him ever. A smile had bloomed on his face, and it was quite possibly the most radiant, gorgeous, smile Jungwoo had ever seen. He couldn`t help but return it. 

That`s how it went for another month, them saying hi and smililng while passing. Until finally, Ten being the saint he is (his words), told both Jungwoo and Lucas to meet him behind the school after class, neither of them knowing that the other was coming, or that Ten was never planning on showing up. 

(Jungwoo still didn`t know how Ten got in contact with Lucas, but he didn`t really want to ask either.)

It had been awkward at first. They didn`t know what to say, both just standing there looking at the ground. Lucas had looked like he was about to burst from the silence, and had at last blurted out an “you`re really cute”, followed by sputtering, that Jungwoo couldn`t help but giggle at, effectively shutting Lucas up because holy shit that`s the cutest laugh he has ever heard.

Things had escalated from there on out. They started hanging out and realized they had more things in common than they thought. Apparently they also shared some friends. Jungwoo was contemplating murdering Mark and Donghyuck for never telling him about Lucas, but then again, how could they have known that he was exactly Jungwoo`s type? It honestly surprised Jungwoo as well, but then again, Lucas was so ridiciously handsome, who wouldn`t fall for him? 

Jungwoo was drawn out of the memory by a warm feeling on his lips, quickly realizing that he was being kissed. His eyes widened before they fluttered shut, while he placed his hands on Lucas` shoulders. He felt content like this. Happy. That was a feeling long lost to him before he met his closest friends, and of course, Lucas.

The kiss turned more heated, which was to be expected after not having seen each other properly for a week, but the place could be more convinient. Jungwoo didn`t have time to contemplate this though, and Lucas didn`t seem to care as he traced his tounge over Jungwoo`s bottom lip, whom let his mouth fall open a little to grant access.

Jungwoo was pushed up against the lockers at this point, with Lucas kissing the life out of him. If Jungwoo was in any kind of rational mindset, he would have probably died from the amount of pda, but Lucas had one hand on his waist and the other was behind his head, drawing him even closer. He really couldn`t care less as long as Lucas didn`t stop. 

“Fuck, I missed you.” He breathed, leaning down to kiss and suck marks into Jungwoo`s neck. Mind clouded with lust, he didn`t realize that the school hallway wasn`t the best place to receive hickeys, but he was too far gone to protest.

A quiet groan fell from Jungwoo`s lips when he felt Lucas sucking particullary hard at one spot, and Jungwoo absentmindedly wondered how he was going to cover that one up.

Unfortunatly, before it could get even further, a shout cut through the haze.

“OH MY GOD! MY EYES, MY POOR EYES!” Jungwoo turned to see Donghyuck standing there, grasping Mark`s arm, who just looked tired and very, very done. The blonde could feel his cheeks warming up, and buried his face in the crook of Lucas` neck. He must look like a mess with swollen lips and mussed hair. He couldn`t even bare to look them in the eyes.

Jungwoo could feel the arm around his waist thightening, and the hand behind his head moving to stroke up and down his back, trying to calm him down. Jungwoo practically melted at the absentmined gesture, figuring it was just what Lucas did when he sensed the discomfort coming from his boyfriend.

“Calm down, it was just some innocent kissing.” Lucas smiled, and Donghyuck gaped at them. 

“Innocent kissing?!” He exclaimed. “I`m sure you were two seconds from ripping each others clothes off!”

The comment made Jungwoo even more embarrased. They had never gone that far, Jungwoo just wasn`t ready yet, but only four people knew that. Lucas, of course, Ten, because it`s impossible to keep stuff from him, Sicheng, one of his closest friends, and Yuta, since he had walked in on Jungwoo telling Sicheng. 

“Thank god you can`t come today, I don`t think I wanna see someone be worse than Ten and Johnny.” Mark told Lucas. A squeak came from Jungwoo, and he buried his face even further into his boyfriends neck, before he realized what Mark had said. 

Jungwoo lifted his head to look at Lucas. “You can`t come today?” The corners of his lips tugged downwards, and Lucas looked at him apologetically. “Sorry, there`s a family dinner I have to go to. Normally I would say no, but my mom begged me.” Lucas kissed him lightly on the nose, ignoring Haechan fake gagging in the background. “Trust me, I would much rather hang out with you.”

The only response he got was a small smile which tugged at his heart. Lucas did really want to go and be with Jungwoo, for fucks sake he had barely spent any time with his boyfriend the whole week. Seeing him sad made Lucas want to cancel everything, Jungwoo only deserved happiness, but he had promised to be there. 

“But i`ll see you tomorrow right?” The shy smile that replaced the previous one made Lucas want to wrap Jungwoo up in a blanket and keep him safe in his arms for the rest of their lives.

“Yeah, we`ll see each other tomorrow.”

Mark and Haechan shared a look of disgust. They had never been that cheesy, and they were really happy for it. Their relationship consisted of bantering and teasing (and a lot of love, even though neither of them would admit it). 

It took them 5 years to admit their feelings, and even then it happened during an argument. Perhaps shouting at someone in anger that you love them wasn`t the best way to confess, but what else could you expect from Mark and Haechan?

Now, they wished they could be literally anywhere else as the couple in front of them looked so lovesick, they wanted to throw up.

//////////////

Jungwoo didn`t know how he ended up at the back of a club late in the evening, but he knew Ten had something to do with it. “What happened to just watching a movie...” He muttered to himself as he made his way back into the club.

They had been watching the newest star wars movie, at Marks request of course, when Ten had the briliant idea to go out and dance. Jungwoo was relived at the time, being the ninth wheel sucked, but now...

God, he wished Lucas could come.

He had tried contacting one of his other friends to come pick him up, but Ten had persisted that he should stay, so he went outside, hoping to escape for a short while. Inside again, Jungwoo wanted nothing more than to go home. The lights were flashing all kinds of colors and the dance floor was packed with sweaty bodies. The speakers were blasting some new pop song he hadn`t heard yet, and he could see all his friends, except Sicheng and Yuta, dancing. 

Jungwoo scanned the room, hoping to see the pair somewhere, and spotted them at a booth in the corner talking. Slowly and carefully he made his way through the bodies.

It was so many people and the club wasn`t exactly huge. Jungwoo could feel his heart beating a little faster, his breaths a little shorter. The sequins from some of the girls dresses that he pushed past dragged uncomfortably against his hands, so he cradled them against his chest.

Jungwoo had made it past the doors that led to the bathroom when he felt himself getting pushed backwards, and crashed into a wall.

Regaining his senses, he saw three girls in front of him. One was wearing boots with heels so tall, he almost had to look up. She had brown, shoulder-length hair, and when he looked closely, she kind of reminded him of a girl from his class.

The other two stood slightly behind, both wearing black dresses that reached mid-thigh with slightly longer blonde and black hair.

Looking a bit more, he quickly realised that they did in fact go to his school, and that they shared the same class. He also knew that the girl in front had always gone after Lucas despite being told multiple times that he wasn`t interested.

Jungwoo felt something settle heavily and uncomfortably in his stomach. He was cornered as the two other girls moved subtly to cover his only escape routes.

The brunette (Yeong or something?) took a small step forward, her face sour, and pointed her finger at him threatingly. “Stay the fuck away from Lucas.” 

Jungwoo hated confrontation, but he would be damned if he let some brat tell him what to do, especially when it came to his boyfriend. “No.”

Her eyes widened slightly, like she hadn`t expected him to talk back, before squinting again. 

“I don`t think you understand.” She smiled sweetly (as sweet as toxic waste, Jungwoo mused), before speaking up again. “He doesn`t want you.”

One of the other two spoke up. “He could do so much better than you.”

“You`re the bottom of the barrel sweetie.”

Jungwoo was in no way doubting that Lucas loved him, but that he could do better? Jungwoo was deathly afraid of the day he figured that out and left him. 

Yeong seemed to understand that she hit the bullseye with those comments, smirking triumphly she kept going. “One day he is going to see it himself and find someone better, someone who can take care of him properly.”

Jungwoo didn`t like the way she said that at all, and his brain was slowly catching up on what she meant. Of course she was talking about sex, but how the fuck did she know that nothing had happened between Jungwoo and Lucas other than kissing?

Had Lucas told her? 

The satisfied smile that settled on Yeong`s face didn`t help with Jungwoo`s internal war. “He deserves someone better, Jungwoo.”

“Who the fuck are you to decide what I do and don`t deserve?” 

Yeong`s smile froze, and Jungwoo`s head snapped upwards, his eyes met familiar brown ones that made him feel at ease. Well, until he remebered what Yeong had been hinting at only moments before.

Lucas stood behind the girl, looking more furious than Jungwoo had ever seen him.

In his peripheral vision, Jungwoo could see Ten and Johnny sitting in the booth with the rest of their friends, watching them worriedly. So that was how Lucas had known to come, Jungwoo thought, Ten had probably called. 

Yeong turned slowly while plastering a big smile on her face. “Lucas! What a coincidence. I was just telling Jungwoo here that-”

Lucas interrupted before she could finish . “That he should stay away from me?”

The smile faltered for a second, before barely-contained anger took over her features. “He doesn`t deserve you.” 

“You don`t have a say in that.” Lucas` voice was deathly quiet, but there was force behind it. “Now fuck off, and stay away from me and my boyfriend.”

Lucas reached for Jungwoo`s hand, and dragged him out of the club towards his bike. Jungwoo let him lead until Lucas tossed him a helmet. “Lucas.” He said, gaining the attention of his boyfriend at once. 

“Please don`t tell me you belive anything of what she said.” He looked at Jungwoo with pleading eyes, and Jungwoo almost forgot about what he wanted to say. But he didn`t, and he had to ask.

Averting his eyes, he said. “Did you tell Yeong about us not...” he really did not want to say it, but he knew that he had to. “About us not- not doing anything yet?” 

Lucas didn`t seem to get it at first, but he knew that Jungwoo was really shy in particular about one thing. His head worked before his mouth did, shaking before saying a mess of “no” and “what”. 

Jungwoo didn`t know what to belive, his friends would never say anything, but then again, neither would Lucas. Maybe she made a wild guess and just happened to get it right, but she seemed so confident in her statement that Jungwoo found it hard to belive.

“I would never tell her anything about our private life.” However, with the way Lucas was looking at him, Jungwoo belived him wholeheartedly.

///////////

Jungwoo woke up to 14 messages, and 8 missed calls. Three from Ten, two from Sicheng, one from Yuta, and two from Donghyuck. He groaned, before putting his phone back on the nightstand and tried to get up and go make some food, but something held him back. Fully opening his eyes and looking beside him, he found a sleeping Lucas with both his arms around Jungwoo`s waist. 

He tried to remove them, but they only tightened. Not that Jungwoo complained, Lucas was warm, and really comfortable, but he was starving, and had to eat soon or he would cease to exist. 

He leant down and whispered in his ear softly, hoping to wake him up. “Lucas.” His eyebrow twitched, but nothing else happened. Seeing that there was no response, he tried again. “Lucas.” He kissed his way across his boyfriends face, saying his name a couple of more times. Slowly, Lucas`eyes fluttered open and met Jungwoo`s. His lips pulled into a lazy smile, effectively making the butterflies in Jungwoo`s stomach go crazy.

“I`m starving, can we please make breakfast?” Lucas wanted to stay in bed, but with the way Jungwoo was pouting at him, he really couldn`t say no.

“I`ll make you some breakfast in bed, baby.” Lucas pecked him on the lips, before he put on a shirt and dissappeared to the kitchen.

Jungwoo stretched a bit, smiling to himself before picking up his phone and calling Ten back. 

He picked up after the second ring. 

“Jungwoo! Thank god! I was so worried, what happened?!” 

Jungwoo`s smile got smaller when he remembered what had happened yesterday. “I`m fine, Lucas brought me home to his place. It was just some girls that didn`t like us being together.” 

Ten was quiet for a little while. “What did they say?” 

Jungwoo was about to speak up again, before Ten said something else. “You`re on speaker by the way, Yuta and Sicheng is here.”

“hey.” Came out in unison from the couple.

Jungwoo didn`t really care if they heard, they were his closest friends after all.

“Something about her being able to take care of him better, but like the other type of care.” He really didn`t want to go into more detail, but he knew Ten and Jungwoo knew that he would understand. 

Ten almost cooed at Jungwoo`s innocence, before seeminlgy understanding something. “Wait, how did they know that?”

“I don`t know.” He sighed.

Although Jungwoo couldn`t see it, Yuta and Sichen exchanged wide-eyed looks. “Shit.” They whispered. Ten sent them a sharp glare. “What was that?” 

They looked guilty, and Ten didn`t like it.

“She might have heard us talking about it with Donghyuck...”

Jungwoo thought that he might explode from embarrasment. “Donghyuck knows?!”

“It was an accident!” Sicheng exclaimed. “He was telling us about catching you and Lucas making out in the hallway, at the verge of ripping each others clothes off, and then I said “They haven`t done anything like that yet, so I doubt it” and Yeong must have walked past...” 

Sicheng looked so riddled with guilt, Ten held of shouting at him, while Jungwoo could hear his friends broken tone through the phone and felt the mess of barely-there-to-begin-with anger seep out of him. 

“It`s fine, it was an accident and I know you would never do it on purpouse.”

Just as he said it, Lucas came in with a plate with bacon and fried eggs, making Jungwoo`s mouth water and his stomach growl. He quickly said goodbye to his friends, telling them that he would call again later. 

Jungwoo looked up at Lucas as he placed the plate in Jungwoo`s lap.

“I love you so much.” Lucas snorted. “Only when I bring you food?” He placed a hand over his heart. “I`m hurt.”

“You dork.” Jungwoo swatted him as well as he could without making a mess. 

Lucas laughed. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Evan, for giving me this idea, and sorry for one third of it being luwoo making out.
> 
> Hope you still want to be my best friend after this.


End file.
